In some forms of semiconductor processing, radio frequency (RF) power is used to aid in the deposition or the etching of materials on a substrate. A match network is employed to ensure that RF power is efficiently transferred to the semiconductor process chamber. The match network adjusts impedances to compensate for changing frequencies produced by an RF power supply to reduce reflected power. The RF power supply sends RF power to the match network which adjusts the impedances before transferring the RF power to a semiconductor process chamber. The adjustment of the impedance by the match network is not accomplished instantaneously and each frequency change takes a certain amount of time for the adjustment. If the frequency of the RF power is changing frequently or the match network is busy tuning, the match network may not be fast enough to compensate for the frequency changes.
Thus, the inventor has provided improved methods and apparatus for frequency generator and match network communication.